The Administrative Core serves as the central organizing structure for the Dartmouth SBRP Program. Its primary roles are to: 1. provide basic administrative support; 2. provide accounting support, pre- and postaward support, and financial oversight for the Dartmouth SBRP Program on behalf of the university and NIH; 3. facilitate information dissemination, and serve as a central point of contact and as a communication resource; 4. serve as government liaison with NIEHS, EPA and other federal, state and local agencies for the purposes of effective communication and technology transfer to these agencies and other appropriate stakeholders; 5. coordinate and provide administrative support for the education and training activities of the Training Core, in collaboration with the relevant departments of the university; 6. coordinate and provide administrative support for program planning and oversight activities including the various formal and informal research, education and translation related meetings of the program; 7. coordinate and provide administrative support for formal Translation Core and informal translation activities; and assist in other administrative and communications activities as necessary. This office will be staffed by an Administrative/ Financial Assistant and an Office/Financial Manager who work part-time in their respective roles for this program and part-time for the Center for Environmental Health Sciences and its other research, education and translation programs; a part-time Translation Coordinator, a part-time Science Writer and a part-time Translation Assistant; and the Director and Associate Directors of the program. The professional staff, in conjunction with the Director and Associate Directors, work through the Administrative Core to provide the cohesive structure and integration to the program. The physical offices of the Administrative Core also house all administrative functions including the administrative activities of the Training and Translation Cores, and serve as a central point of contact for all program members and those with whom the program interacts.